Lost in Time
by bestangelbaby
Summary: What would happen if an average female Naruto fan gets taken back to a place where his world is real? Based on C.M Aeris Queen of Insantity's work Naruto's Mom, this is a story with a big twist. Rated T for later content. Major spoilers up to 445
1. The Beginning

In a darkened cave where the only sound was from a light breeze blowing in, a pair of red ringed eyes slowly opens. Soon a pair of dark figures carrying a bundle slowly approaches near the eyes. Past the ring of stalagmites the two stop when they reached the middle. With a small nod of the head, the bundle is unceremoniously dropped on the cold hard floor with a barely audible thump. Red eyes slightly moved downward to take in the sight of the thing in front of it. A swift kick from one of the figures show that the thing brought in was not a thing. In fact it was a human, a male human, a large male human. Almost lost to the shadows of the barely illuminated cave with his dark skin, his almost white hair stood out as he lay there. A few silent minutes later, the one with ringed eyes finished studying the body on the floor.

A softly whispered "Let us assemble" was the loudest noise in the silence of the cave. Two nods, and two dark shadows silently jumped to stand on top of a stalagmite each. Soon more light and noise filled the cave as hologram like images begin to appear on the rocks along with their two dark counterparts. Strange humming could be heard coming from the images. New weird shadows dancing along the cave caused the man on the ground to stand out more sharply. When six of the images completed of the ring of stalagmites, low voices could be heard as they start to converse. When the more easily annoyed members started to raise their voices too loud, another soft whisper was heard. "Let us begin." Swiftly all noise was stopped as if everyone has been gagged. Turning their attention to the man on the floor, all nine raise their hands in unison and start. Soon tortured screams of agony could be heard throughout the cave.

~*~*~*~*~*

Pain. Horrible pain. Pain that would not stop. Pain that would not end while leaving behind a terrible sense of loss. Using all of his energy as it slowly drains away, he sends out a tendril of himself to find someone, anyone who can help. Not knowing how he knew but when the tendril that was wildly waving through anywhere, everywhere, nowhere, he found one that closely matched his own soul. Pure and good but deep within an evil corruption kept sealed away. As the tendril he sent out wrapped around this soul, his strength wavered. Yet still with a desire to survive, to get through this awful and mind numbing pain, he pulled this soul hard towards him. His strength wavered again and suddenly collapsed. Without the energy to continue, the tendril disappeared and left the soul to drift aimlessly without a guide. With his strength and energy almost gone and the sense of loss and loneliness more pronounced than ever before, all he was able to do was lie awake. His last hours were full of tortured cries and dreadful pain until finally, finally blissful darkness came to take him away from the pain. The pain of living. The pain of loss. Lastly the pain of death. A small smile was etched on his face when the sweet, sweet darkness took away all his pain.

Forever.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Thump. Crash. Bang. Slam. "Will you please stop all the racket, your making enough noise to wake the dead!" "Sorry Mom! I'm inna hurry or I'll be late for work!" I yelled back while grabbing my blue backpack/purse thing off the floor. Heh, I never know what to call it. I grab an energy bar and bottle of green tea and quickly leave my room while making sure to close the door a little more gently than before. "Trina honey, please be careful with the doors, we don't want to have to buy another one!" Said my mother as she approached me from the kitchen. Being 81 years old, I know she isn't really my birth mother, but since I never seen or heard from her she doesn't exist to me. This lady, my great-grandma, took care of me from the moment I was born, and no matter what anyone says I love her and she is the only true mother I have. "Bye mom, love ya. Hope your car doesn't stall again while trying to get the kid." The kid as I refer to him as, is my little brother. Only ten years younger than me, and already he is sprouting like a weed and is at even height with me.

Unlike with many sibling relationships, he and I get along very well. In fact we have not had a fight over anything, ever. We may not of had the same birth mother, but he is my full brother to me, and that I believe is all that counts. "Please be careful driving honey, it rained last night and the roads are slicky." Smiling softly I just shook my head while grabbing my green work apron. "Don't worry about me Mom, I'll be careful!" I shouted to her as I hurried down our porch stairs. "Just watch out for yourself in that old car!" With a quick twist of the keys, the engine started, and off I went for a drive that will be at least 30 minutes as I headed to work.

With a small sad smile on her face, the mother just watched her daughter of 22 years drive off. "It's when you say 'Don't worry' that makes me worry the most."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Halfway down the state highway that takes me to work I felt a cold chill on my body. I shiver a little before I try to shake it off with a swig of my green tea. But to my growing discomfort, the chill just increases. Before I decided to turn on the heater, I felt this entirely strange yanking sensation and the last thing I remember seeing is my horrified eyes as I get on a direct crash course with an eighteen wheeler. Before the collision, a blankness takes over my mind and I feel like I'm drifting after the cold feeling leaves me. The drifting seems to continue forever. I could see nothing, hear nothing, feel nothing. It was if all my senses were cut off and my mind numbed. With a bit of struggle the only thing I could get my mind to think of was if this is what death is like. Drifting around wherever I was, my sense of time was badly skewed. I don't know how long it took seconds, days, years, but finally the drifting came to an end.

Hey there, Trina and Angel here with a new fic. We know, we need to finish our chibis story, but this idea just took hold and would not let us go. Really sorry about lack of updates on the story, we just been super busy with our lives and lets just say the creative juices have not been flowing very well. Maybe with this new story we can get the jumpstart we need to continue chibis.

Please R&R.


	2. New life

Time passed; at least I believe time has passed. How long, I might never know. All I do know is that it seemed to be an eternity that I drifted. Then without any warning the drifting ended. Yet at the same time it did not. The difference was that I could hear sounds, feel warmth, move. Reveling in these new sensations after going for so long without them, they ended too soon. The drifting stopped, the noises grew louder, and great pressure started squeezing and pushing me somewhere I don't know. Soon bright lights that hurt my eyes came into view; noises that are now too loud assaulted my ears. Pain, more noise, freezing cold on my body, the world spinning out of control, I cried out in protest. I wanted to go back to that place of warmth, I wanted everything to stop. Something was wrapped around me and I feebly struggled to get away with muscles long unused. I didn't want to get taken back to the place where I drifted, where I could do nothing, feel nothing. A warm comforting feeling slowly stole around me, easing my fears, ceasing my struggles. Before long, a warm, soothing sensation started to fill me up inside until I could hold no more. In this safe comforting place I slept.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Still feeling groggy and disoriented from all that has happened I slept. I would get woken up by some sort of discomfort, and when I would try to voice my displeasure soon the discomfort would go away and I can again sleep. I have no idea how much time has passed in that manner, but slowly I found myself able to stay awake longer. I was getting used to the sights and sounds that surrounded me. Even the minor discomforts that would awaken me from my slumber didn't bother me as much. I started to be able to think clearly, though they were for short, sporadic moments. More time passed. I found that I could move my body, only sluggishly at first with jerking movements. With practice I was able to get my legs and arms to move the way I wanted them to. The moments of clarity that occurred lasted longer, came faster the more I would move my body.

Now and again people would come by and hold me, they made noises that I couldn't understand, but sounded oddly familiar. Yet I could never get my mind to concentrate long enough on it to place where I heard it before. Time passed. I was able to move now, slow and clumsy, yet getting better with time. My muscles were not strong enough to support me when I try to lift myself up, but I could move my arms and legs exactly the way I want to, and I'm getting control over my fingers as well. Sometimes the movements I made would make the people who surround me laugh and talk really fast. My mind is clearing, it's no longer as fuzzy and muddled as it was before. I try my voice, but my long unused throat won't cooperate and make the sounds I wish. I wanted to ask, "Where am I?" and "Who are you?" Yet all I can get out is a bunch of gibberish.

In one of my longer lasting moments of clear thinking, facts came together that startled me badly. One, everything around me is much larger than they should have been. Two, I been drinking nothing but milk since I been here. Three, my body is too weak to do much of anything. Four, I'm wearing diapers. Holy hell, I'm a baby! With this startling revelation I started to cry, I couldn't help it. Just all of this was almost too much to take in and crying helped me feel better. Soon one of the adults came in and picked me up. With an embarrassed thought and a hiccup, I hoped they wouldn't try to change my diaper. No such luck. As the diaper was taken away, a cold draft of wind hit me and made me cringe. Doing so however caused me to urinate almost without realizing it. Seems I have trouble controlling my bladder as well. Before my mind grew muddled again, I noticed one more thing about myself that changed. Five, it appears that now I'm a boy.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After that last fact fell into place I spent the next few days crying like, well, a baby. It was close to driving my family mad since they could find no reason at all for my crying. Finally when I calmed down, to the great relief of my parents, I spent all my moments of clarity thinking over my situation. With my body not under control and muscles too weak, there was not much I can do except to try to grow stronger faster. Especially since I really have no control over my voice as well. I'm not sure how much more time has passed, but when I grew strong enough to be able to start crawling around my mind stayed clear most of the time. I tried to copy the sounds of the adults around me which only caused them to laugh even more so. I was able to tell that I was in the home of an Asian family, but it wasn't until later that I figured out what language they were speaking. They were using a dialect that I was not familiar with, so it took me a while to find out that they were speaking Japanese.

Thanking whomever out there watching me that I was an anime fan and able to speak some Japanese, I busied myself to master my vocal cords so I can talk. It was harder than I expected. I listened carefully to the words of the adults, trying to pick out speech patterns, words that are different than I was used to hearing. When they weren't around I talked to myself out loud practicing the words I heard them say. I did try talking to them in English, but they just passed it off as baby gibberish. One day as I was crawling around, I figured it was time for me to start walking. I did find out that as I grew more competent with controlling my movements, I was able to learn control over another aspect of myself that I took for granted. Like controlling my bladder, or being able to talk. So with many bumps and falls I started training my body to support my weight on my legs only. I will say no wonder it can take some kids a long time before they start walking; it is hard and kinda scary when your legs can't hold you up.

On one of my harder falls to the floor, I reflexively yelled out the word that I heard them use when they were in pain. That caused the woman who I assumed was my 'mother' to come over with an odd look on her face. She said something I didn't understand so I repeated the word. Her eyes grew wide and she started shouting, soon many of the other adults came and crowded around me. I realized my mistake too late. I was already too young to start talking, and I spoke to an adult. I guessed now was the time to start talking and learning the language proper. So I got up, fell again, and repeated the word then saying the one I believe was for mother. Gasps surrounded me along with a bunch of excited talking. So with a grin on my face I used a couple other words that I knew as well. Excepting of course, for the bad ones that I learned. That just wouldn't do to have a baby cussing when everyone believe that this is the first time they were talking. A shocked silence fell across the group at my utterance.

Slowly my 'mother' picked me up with a smiling face and tears in her eyes before giving me a hard squeeze. I pointed as best as I could with my finger, since I still have a bit of a hard time controlling them, to the man next to her and said the word for father as a question. With a small nod of his head, he repeated me and came to give me a hug while mother was hugging me as well. When I wasn't being hugged to death, I turned as best as I could to the rest of the family and did the best I could to ask them who they were. Since my vocabulary is defiantly limited when it comes to Japanese the best I could do was point and ask what. So slowly I learned more words about family, and they kept repeating until I was able to pronounce them fully. Luckily, I usually don't have a hard time learning how to pronounce a word after trying it a few times. So as all my aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents came to me to give me numerous hugs, I noticed something.

Pointing as best as I could, I strained to reach the shirt of one of my cousins. After a bit of trouble I was finally able to get a good look at what caught my attention. Feeling my eyes about to bug out, I spoke a word I have yet to use almost without realizing it. My father just smiled and pointed to the symbol on the back of the shirt and confirmed my suspicions with a simple "Hai, Uchiha."

~*~*~*~*~*~

My mind went blank with shock. I couldn't move at all, too frozen to do anything but stare stupidly at the fan on the shirt. Could I be mistaken? Could it possibly be just another family with the same name and symbol? Though how many times have I seen this symbol from all the episodes I have watched, and manga I read? Is it really possible that somehow just before that truck hit me that I got taken into the Naruto world? Or am I just hallucinating and dreaming all this up? If this is a dream, this is one doozey of a dream. I unlock my frozen arms to test it out by quickly pinching my arm. Nope, that hurt. So that rules out dreaming. What could show me if this really is the Uchiha family from Naruto or if this just happens to be another one with the same name with the same symbol? Ok, duh, the Sharingan will prove it quite nicely. Looking up into the eyes of my parents who look slightly worried about me since I was still quiet from the shock. I take a deep breath and utter the one word that will prove beyond a doubt which Uchihas these are.

With a mixture of shock and pleasure on the faces surrounding me, they started talking too fast for me to pick out any words. It was a few moments before I noticed it. One of my uncles had the Sharingan spinning slowly in his eyes. Before long most of my family was wearing the trademark that made the Uchihas in Naruto so famous and powerful. To my credit, I wasn't too shocked by what I saw. After all, here I am in another world, as a baby. A boy no less. And I seem to be part of an Asian family. When most of the family left to spread the news and I was taken back to my crib for my nap, my mind was spinning. Here I am in the world of Naruto as a baby boy. Possibly an alternate dimension where all this really happens. The only real problem is now to figure out when I am. Am I before Itachi kills the Uchihas? And if so, how far back? Or am I far into the future, when Sasuke has kids and this is many generations later? In fact, _who_ he had kids with is also a big question I'll want to find out as well if that is, I'm in the future.

With all these questions and possible scenarios running through my mind, my body shuts down and I fall asleep. I wake up later in the day to find myself crying. I had a dream of home. My family I unwillingly left there, and how much they must be worrying about me. With all the moments that I could not think and trying to learn where I am pushed them out of my mind. Now that finding out I'm now living in one of my favorite animes from home has brought them back to my mind. Consumed with my thoughts, I enter a deep depression because I may never see my true family ever again. I possibly might be with this family for the rest of my life never knowing what happened to cause me to end up here. I stayed in this slump for a few days, barely eating or moving, and never talking. Doctors were brought in to test me. I hardly registered that I could see the green healing glow of their chakra. Or the fact that my family especially my parents were all worried sick about me.

I was too far away to care or really notice. I was busy trying to remember each and every memory I have with my loved ones. I strained to hear words, to remember voices and faces. Doing all that I can to commit each and every little bit I have to memory. To burn their images into my mind so no matter how long, I can never forget. The face of my brother, the words of wisdom from my father, and the feeling of unconditional love from my mother. It continued like this until I reached one particular memory that had me pause in my obsession. It was a fuzzy one, I struggled to remember whom it was talking to me but to no avail. I could hear the words clearly though. "_Throughout everyday we must face great loss and pain, be it from friends or family. Despite the pain, we must face it and move on in life. For if we don't then we truly can never be strong. If we look back upon our tragedies so much that they consume our present until there is nothing left but the past, then there is never hope for a better future_."

This struck a chord within me, though I didn't realize it at first. So I continued with my mad scramble of memories of those precious to me. Before long that memory resurfaced, and I pushed it back. Yet it kept coming back, slowly it dawned on me that maybe my subconscious might be telling me something. I turned my attention to that memory, turning over what the meaning of it could be. At that time, I'm not sure when, but I must have been taken to a hospital because a nurse came into the room. I barely noticed her while still lost in thought. It wasn't until she started putting an IV into my arm and I felt the pain that it hit me. Here I was just sitting here having a pity party because I got taken away from my home. I lost everyone and just about everything I knew and here I am just wasting away not doing my best to find a way back to my true home. I was letting my memories drown me and I had to live if I wanted to see anyone ever again.

With this newfound thought filling me with a purpose, I turned my head to meet the gaze of a shocked nurse. I grinned slightly before croaking out weakly, "I'm hungry." A few more seconds of shock and soon the nurse was running out of the rooming shouting. I grinned wider as I heard the shouts increase. I was not going to give up I promised myself. I am going to find a way to leave here. I am going to go home if it's the last thing I ever do.

* * *

Tbc. Please R&R and thanks for reading.


	3. First Steps

A few days passed that I was still in the hospital trying to recover. It annoyed me at first as to why it took me so long to get better, before I remembered that I'm no longer an adult woman; I'm just a baby who hasn't been eating a few days when food is a super critical part of their development. Geez, this is going to take a hell of a time getting use to it that's for sure. I wonder how old my body is anyways? I can only guess, but with all those times when my mind wasn't clear I can't be sure. When my parents were allowed to come in, I had to try a few times before I could get them to understand what I was trying to ask. While mother was still crying with happiness at my recovery, father told me my age. Damn, only 5 months old. Well this proves it, I'm going to be treated as one of those genius kids most definitely. If only I didn't start my talking I could have an easier time in this world. After spending a few minutes calling myself every name under the sun and giving myself a few mental kicks to the head for good measure, I continued to think upon my situation.

Hmm, maybe being treated as a genius won't be so bad, I could possible use this to my advantage to get stronger a lot faster and maybe get home sooner. That is _if_ I could find a way to get back. Well just sitting here and daydreaming isn't going to do anything for me and since I'm going to be stuck in the hospital for a while, might as well get some use out of it by learning more of the language. So, I spent the rest of the time in the hospital talking to family who came to visit and nurses. Freaked the nurses out quite a bit at first. He he, especially this one red-head that would come now and again to check up on me. Just for entertainment I would pretend to be asleep, and when her guard was down, I would shout "BOO!" and other such things. It gave her such a fright. Hey because I'm a kid I need some fun right?

It was also during this time that I learned my name. Shisui. Hmm, I heard that name somewhere before, only the memory is fuzzy. Well, I'll remember later back to language lessons. One nice thing bout being a kid, if you say the wrong thing the adults don't get offended. I could see some definite use of it at least for a few years. When no one was around in my room, mainly at night, I would exercise my body. Since it was still weak from my young age, and that emo trip I had, the best I could manage is just moving my arms and legs. So I worked on them, slowly getting stronger. I could tell I was going to have to work hard to catch up since my fasting set me back to before I could crawl. Annoying. Especially the IVs, I hate needles. That and the nurses weren't too thrilled when I pulled the first couple of them out. Had to slap myself in the head for that stunt, here I am trying to get out of here as fast as I can, and I'm pulling out the IVs which are helping me get better faster.

After a few days of tolerating those damn needles, the doctors gave the okay for me to go home to the relief of the family and the nurses. Well, I do feel a little sorry for causing them the trouble, but dangit, I really don't like needles. If I'm going to stay away from them later, I better learn to fight well, and get real fast. Can't get hurt if your too fast to get hit. Hmm, that sounds like a good plan. Become too fast to get hit, and in the process you can get stronger as well. A simple, but effective method. Heck maybe I'll learn the 4th's fast movement jutsu, shisunuun or something or the other. Weird, this feels really familiar but I just can't figure it out. Almost like a cross between the itch you can't reach and déjà vu. So troublesome. Oh great, now I'm starting to channel Shikamaru.

At this point I'm in the streets with my parents, heading to the Uchiha Compound. The sights are really interesting, not only is it that interesting mix of feudal and modern technology, but some of the places are even the same. Like the one rooftop that Shikamaru and Choji like to use to hang out, and even more interestingly to me the Ichiraku ramen shop. Oh that heavenly smell, no wonder Naruto comes here so much. Ever since reading the manga, I have been wanting to go to Japan to taste authentic ramen, not the styrofoam cup kind. Drooling with sudden hunger, I leaned towards that small stand and forgot that I was in my father's arms and almost fell out.

Catching me quickly, he held me more securely to his chest so if I leaned again, I wouldn't fall. Reaching out with my hands, I started calling out, "Ramen! Ramen! Hungry, ramen!" Before getting shushed by mother. "No, Shi-chan, no ramen. Ramen bad… milk… good." Or at least that is what I heard her say over my yelling for ramen. I sulked the rest of the way to the compound. Being a baby sucks.

~!~!~!~!~!

The next day, I was back to my top crawling form zooming everywhere between people and causing a few to hop around to get by me. The adults let me go around, too happy to see me being energetic again to complain. That and when they tried to put me in the crib, I started screaming at the top of my lungs. He he. My main goal, to learn the layout of this building so then not only would I know the best hiding spots, but the best places to be where I can train without interruptions. What training you ask? Well for now, just walking. I don't want anymore adults finding out that I'm more mentally advanced than any of them realize. The talking was bad enough. Someone pulled me here, who, how and why, I don't know. Until I do, I think being more discrete is the wiser choice. Then again, even with the amount of prodigies in the Naruto world, not many people can overlook a talking baby. I think the only way for everyone to disregard me is to feign stupidity almost to the Naruto level. Though I am being unfair to him by saying that. He can't help that he had no one in the entire village to teach him most of everything children learn. You shouldn't be expected to know anything if you have no one to tell you.

"Shi-chan, where are you?" my mother, she probably thinks that I'm ready for food. So before going into this one room that interests me, I turn around and head back before she finds me so far from my room. It wouldn't do at all to have the adults put up barricades to keep me from exploring. When I got to the hall that leads to my room, I see her step out of my room looking the other way. "Mother, Shi-chan here." I call to her. With a warm smile, she comes to me and picks me up. "Shi-chan, you're so cute today, and its time for you to eat." She takes me to my room and gives me a bottle. I still thank the heavens that the Uchihas don't breast feed the children. How mortifying that would be.

I still shudder to think what I went through and remember from being born. With that shudder, mother looks me over with alarm and concern in her eyes. Kicking myself mentally, I start laughing and saying "happy, mother, Shi-chan happy!" until she is calmed down. That would be a bad thing to make them upset again about my health. No more needles, bleh. Mother then starts laughing at me, thinking that I'm making silly faces at her. So I make more to keep her laughing and to help her forget that shudder from earlier.

After I finish, she tried to lay me in the crib again for a nap, but my crying soon had her laying me on the floor with lots of blankets to make it nice and soft. With a yawn, I lie down preparing to pretend to sleep until she leaves so I can go and check out that room. Another yawn gets me as I close my eyes, yea, I'll pretend to be sleepy. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep. Morning turned into afternoon when I woke up. Still drowsy, it took me a while before I realized that there were voices outside the room. Too muffled to understand them, I shook off the last bits of my drowsiness and went to investigate. Pushing the door open a little bit, I was met by a large wall of red and white. Puzzled I looked up and up until I had to crane my neck to see the back of some old guys head. Hmm, that's odd, I could swear I seen that hat before on his head. Now where have I seen this, looks almost like…oh crap.

"The Hokage." I whispered out in English. At my utterance, he stopped talking to someone, and turned around to look down at me. This face doesn't quite look like what I remember from the anime, maybe he is a future Hokage. Although that warm grandfatherly smile he gives me as I'm picked up sure does seem the same. "My, my what do we have here? A cute little eavesdropper?" This man might be the best chance that I would have getting out of here. I decided to grasp at straws and see if my some miracle he might know English. That is if anyone speaks it in this world. If not, that just might prove useful.

Quickly I start talking in English hoping that my family who is surrounding us will just think that I still talk in baby babble at times. "Fire shadow, sir. If you can understand what I say, please don't say anything, just pat my head three times and then poke my belly. I have an urgent request to speak to you about alone." I looked at him expectantly, hoping beyond hope that he would understand me. With a quick pat on my head, and a chuckle my hopes were dashed about finding someone who speaks English. While still in his arms, he turned to the family and said, "I believed that I was told Shisui-chan here was actually able to talk…" Before he could finish, I interrupted him. "Yes, Hokage-sama I can." I will say, having the infant mind isn't that bad in its own way; I'm soaking up the language and not even realizing it. "Not well yet, but I am learning."

You could hear a pin drop in the shocked silence that followed. I forgot that most of the family didn't know how fast I am learning, damn there goes being discrete. If it wouldn't of caused even more problems I would of slapped myself in the head for that slip. "My, my aren't you a remarkable little one", whispered the Hokage. With a large smile I just say, "Yes Shi-chan is. Are you Saidame Hokage?" with a surprised blink he answered no. No. I halfway expected this answer but he continued before I could finish thinking of what options were left of when in the series I am. "I am the Sandaime Hokage, not Saidame . I could feel my eyes bugging out. "Holy shit!" I exclaimed in English. He just arched a confused eyebrow at my strange reaction. Recovering quickly, I started to laugh partially in panic.

Unfortunately my baser instincts took over, and umm well, I guess we can say that the instincts became out stinks. Very quickly, Sarutobi handed me over to mother to take care of, ahem, you know while he went to talk to father and the family. While they left, I got lost in my thoughts of what's going to happen. According to the series, I have to be somewhere before the Kyuubi attack on the village since the Forth hasn't been chosen yet. But how long before he is chosen can mean the difference of a few months to a maybe even a few years to get ready for the fox and Madara. How long that will be, I can't figure out more until I know a little more.

Damn, now this presents some important choices for me to make, and probably real soon. The major part on this is, do I or do I not tell what is going to happen. Sometimes it is a blessing, and it can be a curse to know the future. I mean there are things I want to change of the story, but like the butterfly effect one small change can make a huge difference. Oh boy, did Michael Crichton have it right about the chaos theory. Just by being here, I probably already changed a lot of things. Like who is Shisui Uchiha, the only person close enough that I can recall is….oh fuck me over with the wrong end of the rake. That's it. I'm fucking Itachi fucking Uchiha's best friend that he killed before killing everyone. Great, that is just damn fucking great.

Not only have I been mysteriously taken to the Naruto world, which I didn't believe could ever be possible. I got turned into a baby while retaining my sense of self, and a boy on top of that. Now I find out that when the Uchihas die, I'm the first to go. This sucks royally. I don't want the story line to change, but I really don't want to die either. I am not suicidal, so that means I'm going to have to change some things. This is going to be hairy. How do I know what to change and what not to? Damn chaos theory, damn Murphy and his laws, and just for good measure damn the whole world. This is one adventure I didn't want to get caught up in.

Well, I guess the only way is to do what I can do to help ensure that I survive. And the Hokage is the best way to do that. And what I can remember of the story, I can trust both the future Forth and the Third. In fact, the situation might turn out for the better if they know what to expect ahead of time. Yes, this might work out after all. Well as someone once said, there is no time like the present. As I rouse myself out of my thoughts, I discover that my mother has already taken care of me and left the room. Luckily I'm left on the floor. She must of learned from those times she tried to put me in that damnable crib. I hurry out of the room and crawl down the hall the way I saw the family go.

Now, how am I going to be able to tell the Hokage that I need to speak with him without the family hearing and getting him to believe me that this is serious. Hmm, maybe getting him to hold me so I can whisper to him, but what can I say that would get his attention… of course. I'll have to mention that snake bastard, that would definitely get his attention. Now to find him to tell him. After a couple of turns I could hear a mummer of voices coming down the hall hoping that its them, I started crawling along faster. I was able to see his hat just as I rounding a corner. Crap he is just outside looking like he is about to leave. Going to have to stall them. "Shi-chan here. Shi-chan want to say bye" Oh good, he heard me and stopped. I hurried to the edge while laughing and giggling which caused not a few of the adults to start chuckling at me. Good, that should help fool them that I'm more childish than that slip from before led them to believe. Turning to face me at the edge of the porch Sarutobi arched an eyebrow at me and said "Oh, you want to say goodbye?" "Hai!" I shouted loudly before sitting on my knees and waving my hands like I want him to pick me up. "I wanna say bye bye!" that caused a wave of laughter from the gathered Uchihas.

Chuckling softly he picked me up and held me. "Well then, goodbye little one. It was a pleasure meeting you." With shriek of laughter I threw my arms around his neck in a hug and started whispering real fast in his ear. "Hokage sir, please act normal and like I'm not talking to you. I have extremely important news about Orochimaru and the fate of Kohona. I need to urgently talk to you and Minato Namikaze privately as soon as possible." I stopped hugging him and started to clap my hands and giggle in childish glee. He just looked at me with a small smile on his face before handing me over to one of my uncles. "I hope to talk to you again soon Shisui-chan." Then he patted my head three times and poked my belly. I could only watch him walk off completely stunned. That devilish old fart, he is one hell of a good actor. Before he was out of sight, I shouted out to him in full character "Bye bye Hokage-chan!"

That which caused peals of laughter from the family before one of my aunts told me between chuckles that I'm suppose to show respect to him and call him Hokage-sama. I just retorted with a childish "Hokage-chan, Hokage-chan, Hokage-chan!" The laughter from that one brought more Uchihas from other parts of the compound to see what the commotion was about. Which caused them to laugh as well when they were able to hear the story. Feeling that my job was done for now in reestablishing my character, I squirmed to be let down hoping I might be able to check out the room I found earlier today. As soon as I was set down, I just sat up looking at everyone clapping my hands now again with a big grin on my face waiting for them to stop paying attention to me. When the chance presented itself I quickly and quietly crawled away before someone spotted me and followed to make sure I don't get into any trouble.

After a few minutes of almost being lost, I finally found said room. Looking around to confirm no one else was around to see me, I slid the door open with some trouble. Guess it hasn't been opened in a while and dang, this puts a bit of a damper on my plans. The room is completely coated in dust. Hmm otherwise though it seems to be just what I need for my plans. Lots of empty shelves so I can put any training equipment on, a few baskets that look to be about my size to hide in and a good amount of clear space to do any exercises in. The only light came from some narrow windows up high so I don't have to worry about anyone seeing me in here by chance. And from what I can tell the walls seem to be nice and thick so not much noise can get out. I better get some wet rags so I can clean all the dust off that I can get to. It wouldn't do to use this place just to be found out because of crawl prints in the dust and any that gets on my clothes.

Now, lets see where is the best place to get wet rags? Hmm, back home it was the kitchen so I'll give that a shot. As I exit the room and close the door or, to better say it, almost pulling a muscle in the process I believe that getting some oil for the door wouldn't be one of my worst ideas. Okay, kitchen, kitchen where can it be? Going over the mental map I made with my past explorations I figure out where the kitchen is. I check the hall for adults and when all is clear off i go silently as I can. It wouldn't do to have any of them find me and take me back to my parents before I can locate those rags. I do have to chuckle a little though, here I am a non ninja baby sneaking around in a house full of ninjas and I seem to be doing quite well at it. I make it all the way to the kitchen without anyone seeing me and good, no one is in here. I crawl around the room and by the looks of it there aren't any rags already out that I can see offhand. And well this will be annoying, they eat traditional style so no chairs I can use to climb on. I'm too weak to try to pull the table and there aren't even any stools or benches I can try to move.

So I go to all the ground level cabinets and just as I thought, just cookware not even any type of lubricant for the door. So time for a revision of the plans, oh I'll just go grab one of my blankets to use. So many were given by relatives that no one will notice one is gone.

I head back to my room and grab one of my itchier blankets. Checking again that no one is around, I bunch the blanket up and push on it in front of me. When I get to the hall that my training room is on, I can hear some voices coming to the other end. Not wanting to be discovered, I hightail it to the door, push it just enough to squeeze in with the blanket and shut the door before the voices got to me. With the door closed, the sound of the adults was almost completely muted. Good thing to know that the walls really are thick. Breathing a sigh of relief, I turn to the task at hand, cleaning. Unfortunately the only way I can make the blanket wet is to pee on it. And there is no way I'm going to do that, especially since I have an empty tank from the Hokage shocking me earlier. Knowing from my past life how mush dust can fly into the air and choke you, I took one clean end of the blanket and wrapped it around my face like a mask before grabbing another end of it and crawling to the nearest shelf. I pulled myself up to a standing position and stood there a bit, steadying myself.

The shelf doesn't look very climbable so I'll have to leave the higher shelves for later. So for the next couple of hours, I cleaned off the walls and shelves as high as I could. When I finished, I gratefully dropped back to my knees. Heh, guess I didn't recover enough to stand for long periods of time. After a couple minute breather, I started on the floor basically just pushing all of the dust under a solid shelf. I will say I'm amazed with how little this room has been used. I'm sure that the dust bunny I pushed under there must be at least as big as me! The good thing about that though is that now I have even less to worry about someone walking in on me during my training. With a job well done, I was dragging the blanket back to the door when I heard some noise coming from the hallway. Listening carefully at the door I can hear what sounds like running feet. Crap, please don't let this be what I think it is. "SHI-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU?" Damn Murphy.

Ok then, lets get a plan of action before it gets outta hand. First, I'm covered in dust with a really dusty blanket. If the room behind me wasn't cleaned so well all where I could reach I could use playing in here as my reason. Heading to where the giant dust bunny is, I stuff the blanket under there as best as I can. If I can make to out to that courtyard around the corner with no one seeing me, I can get in the dirt and get so dirty no one can tell I been in dust. Heading to the door, I put my ear against it to listen for people. As soon as it sounded like the halls were clear, I opened the door a crack, and then more fully when I couldn't see anyone. But I can definitely hear them calling for me. Closing the door, I hurry around the corner and stop dead in my tracks. One of the adults was in front of me looking out into the courtyard.

I hold my breath and slowly back away only to find that was in vain. The adult suddenly crossed the courtyard and went into another hallway. Checking again that no one saw me, I hurried to the courtyard only to curse. It was one of the grassy courtyards, how can I be so stupid to forget that. After the mental slapping and kicking, I look around for Plan B. Good there is a small pond, instead of dirty, I'll just get muddy. Checking to make sure it isn't one of those that are deceptively deep, I get in and proceed to get completely covered in mud. Good, now that I'm covered, time to let them find me. I start splashing the water all over the place and shrieking with laughter and just having a good ole time. When some adults finally found me and started hollering for the others, in full kid form I started splashing them with mud and water as well. I have to admit I got them pretty soaked, and not to mention they will have to have a bath with all that mud they got on them, hehe. After my parents got to me and did the usual parental fussing, scolding, and loving they took me with the rest of the muddy Uchihas and we all took a bath. Well this will cause some future embarrassment for me as it seems that the Uchihas are the type to have the whole family bathe together.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Later that evening, when it became apparent that the Uchihas are settling down to sleep I pretended to of nodded off so my parents would leave me alone. With the Murphy luck though in place I really did fall asleep thus ending any nighttime training I could have done. Being a baby sucks. Over the course of the next three days I went to my room as much as I could to work on mainly strengthening my legs so I can at least walk properly again. Despite being as a baby for a few months, it still feels weird that I can't walk very well. Even in my past life when my knees would act up from an old injury and make it real painful to walk, I still was walking. Heh you don't seem to notice it but when the only way to get around is on your hands and knees it becomes such a confidence booster to be able to walk. This probably explains why when kids learn how to walk, they are so reckless with just about everything. When I wasn't training in the room, I worked on my finger dexterity along with hand-eye-coordination. Soon I was able to hold onto pencil sized objects with no real problem, whats awesome is that they have crayolas in this world. They probably aren't called that, but I can't tell since I have yet to learn how to read. So to practice my writing, I did what any other kid would do in my situation, I wrote on the wall. To stay on the cautious side I didn't actually write in English to get my writing down, I just drew random doodles and scribbles like what a child would do and just tried to match it with what was in my head.

Of course the family, especially my parents, were not happy indeed to find my "artwork" so they took away my crayons. I put up the usual amount of fuss and whining and pouting, but after they left I went to my secret stash that I had the foresight to make and grabbed another crayon. Haha, the look on their faces when they came back were priceless. Although they did try to lock me up in the crib to "keep me out of trouble". I raised my expected amount of fuss about that, and I believe that I found just the right note to hit by the way they keep flinching. Even better, they left me in another room alone with small barriers to keep me in. Of course, unbeknownst to them I can get past these with no problems. And so this continued for those three days, mainly just me trying to get independent as soon as I can while at the same time trying not to show the family that I'm more than just a regular talking baby. That night however, I woke up to find that I was in the middle of being kidnapped by ANBU.


	4. The Planning

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the Naruto series now or ever

Thanks for reading

* * *

ANBU, damn I'm being kidnapped by ANBU! Wait, calm down here, ANBU only take orders from the Hokage right? That means he is now ready to talk to me so hopefully we can start on figuring out plans to help me get back home. I hope...

As we fly through the rooftops in the light of a half full moon, I stay still and quiet to make it easier for the ANBU who is carrying me. The cool night air feels nice and helps wake me up fully. Alert now, I scan the buildings in front of us to see where I'm being taken in case I'm wrong about them only obeying the Hokage. If it is the walls I'll give them one hell of a good scream. Soon I'm able to see our destination, the Hokage's mansion, thank goodness I'm not really being kidnapped. I almost miss feeling of the wind rushing past my face when we stopped near the mansion. Odd, I never cared for it before. Maybe it has something to do with being a ninja. My escort falls into a long-legged lope as we enter the building from an entrance I don't recall from the series. The lights in the hall aren't on, so we are guided by the moonlight streaming through high windows. I take this time to get a better look at the people who are with me. By what I can tell it seems to be two women and one man although it is too dark to make out their masks clearly. To be honest, even when back home I had a hard time figuring out what mask meant what animal.

Before long, we came to a nondescript door that I didn't see until we were almost on top of it. I held my breath in anticipation as the ANBU who are carrying me opened the door into a lighted room. Inside all I could see was a chakra barrier with someone inside of it. The barrier was too thick to see anything more than a hazy blur. Feeling slightly disappointed in a way I start to breathe normally when suddenly, I find myself rushing towards the floor. I close my eyes waiting for the pain of hitting the floor hard only to feel nothing but the feel of cool wood against my legs. Confused I look up and over my shoulder to see the ANBU bending back up from setting me on the floor. Before I could do anything else they bowed and left the room in a rush. Turning back to the barrier, I now see that a narrow gap has opened up and the Hokage is standing in front of it. Motioning with his hands for me to come to him, I crawled over past the barrier which snapped back in place as soon as I crossed it.

As he bent down to pick me up, I decided to find out if he really understood English earlier or if that was just one of those too good to be true coincidences. In English I whispered to him, "The barrier has made the room sound-proof and zero visibility from all sides, above and below?" He looked at me for a long moment before setting me down on a desk and sitting down himself on a chair. He didn't answer me, so I decided to try one more time.

"That was an interesting way to arrange a meeting Fire Shadow sir. I can also suppose that you have also arranged for a double to be in place so the Uchihas will not notice my absence?" Again, nothing. He was just sitting there, studying me over his clasped hands so I stared back. We stayed like that for a while and before my patience ran out and was going to say something else, he beat me to the punchline.

"You are a remarkable child, so intelligent for your age. So intelligent in fact, that you know village secrets that only suppose to be known to the Hokage and the ANBU. I cannot discuss anything with you child, until I know who you are and why you are hiding in this form."

Before I could do more than widen my eyes I could see the Third perform seals much faster then I could keep up with. I blinked and now I'm completely encased in the same chakra that the barrier is made of, all but for my face. The Third is a kind man so I know that he and this chakra will not harm me. I do not struggle against my bonds and prepare myself for an intensive questioning session. Another ninja came into view in the corner of my eye that looked vaguely familiar. Hmm, dirty blond hair in a long pony tail, seems to be in their teens...wait blond pony tail? I turned my head to the new ninja as much as my bonds would allow me and I asked in Japanese "What is your name?"

He looked to the Hokage for permission, who nodded after a pause. "I am Yamanaka Inoichi, a loyal ninja of the Hidden leaf village." I sighed in relief when I heard that name, Ino's dad is the ninja I wanted to have on hand to help prove what I say is true.

I turn back to the Hokage and say, "There are no need for these bonds, ask me anything I will tell nothing but the truth why I know village secrets. Why I am here and in this form though, I can't say because I really don't know either. If you don't believe me, Inoichi-san will not find me resistant when he uses his family's jutsu to read my mind."

I see that Inoichi looks shocked at either the fact that I can speak, I know what type of jutsus he uses, or both. "What do you mean you don't know why you are here? This is not something anyone would do just on a whim or for no reason. You must know why." The Hokage demanded. With a sigh, I continue.

"I don't know why I am here Hokage-sama I was forced here against my will. I can't say I know who or what did this to me either. Let me tell you where I am from and everything I remember that brought me here. When I am finished, I will gladly let Inoichi-san enter my mind to see that everything I say is the truth. Now I believe it is time for me to properly introduce myself. My name is Trina Vanhawkins, and I am a 22 year old coffee shop worker from a time and a place that is a good ways in the future. I would hazard a guess that I came from around 20 years in the future. I do not belong to any land or village that you would of heard of. My home cannot be reached by any normal means. We have no ninjas, we do not know of chakra, and there was never any shinobi nations. I don't know what happened to me that brought me here, I was going to work like any other normal day when I felt this odd chill that keep getting worse."

Then in my distraction to warm up, I felt this weird yanking sensation. The last thing I could remember seeing was that I was heading towards this large machine that would kill me if I hit it. I only know of nothing after that, I was aware but at the same time I was not. It was like when your starting to wake up after sleeping and don't remember anything or anyone, your just there. Only there was nothing there at all and when I say nothing, I mean nothing. No light, sound, touch, even the feeling of time passing was not there." At this I shivered. "I do not wish to go back to that. Afterward how long I cannot say, the nothingness stopped. I was still feeling adrift but I was able to feel, to see. Then all too soon I was violently forced out of that place. It was until quite a bit later that I realized that it me being born. That's why I am in this form, why I know everything that I know goes back to my home."

"I'm not really sure how to say this, but back where I am from not only am I from your future I am from what you might call another world. To me and my people everyone and everything here is only a story. A writer made up this world with its characters and stories. Now that I am here though, I am much more inclined to believe that this place is not just a story but a real place. I think that maybe the writer somehow had a special connection to this world to see what happens and was able to write it down for the rest of us to read. The reason why I showed myself to you is that I believe that working with the Hokage will give me the best possible chance of going back to my time and home. Everything that I know is at your disposal Hokage-sama to use to help the village survive the troubling times ahead. I understand that you will probably not believe me, so Inoichi-san if you could delve into my mind and see for yourself that I tell the truth." I blank my mind and close my eyes waiting for the jutsu to take hold. After a few moments everything went black.

* * *

Sometime later I wake to find the Hokage and Ino's dad talking quietly in the corner. They stop talking and walk over to me when they notice I woke up. To my happy surprise I see that the chakra keeping me bound has been removed. "Well little one, you were right about your story being too fantastic to believe, but believe I must because all your memories ring true. Fantastic, but sad at the same time. I do know know of where to begin to help you child, but I swear I will help you with everything I can to make sure you can go back to your home. The knowledge that you carry will be of great assistance to keep the village safe as we help you." I give the Hokage a wide smile while he is saying this, and when he finished, I stood up on wobbly legs and gave him a hug. "Domo arigato gozaimasu" Then it hit me, _he spoke to me in English!_ I jerked back and exclaimed "Why you old fart, you _can_ understand English! You had me going there for a minute!"

He just looked at me oddly then said in English, "Yes, I know this language because this is a secret one developed over the years for the Hokages and ANBU to talk without eavesdroppers learning any important information. How do you young one, know this language and speak it so fluently despite the odd phrases?" Before answering, I have to laugh at the situation. When I was able to stop long enough to talk, "Forgive the laughter, but the reason why I know of it and speak it is that it is my native tongue, and you have no idea how good it feels to hear it after so long."

"Hmm, that is quite an odd coinidence, but this could prove useful as well."

"Quite so Hokage-sama, not only do I speak fluent English, I can help make your code even more complex with slang words and metaphors."

"I know of metaphors, but what is this slang you speak of?"

"It's is basically a word that has been quite shortened down or even completely changed to mean something else. For example, we say cool when something happens that is not quite spectacular enough to be awesome. As time went on, we started using other words in place of cool that to us meant the same thing. When I taken away words we used in place of cool were "sweet", we also used "tight" quite a bit. Using the slang should help out a lot, for if any enemy ninjas break the code on English, the slang should keep them quite confused. Especially if you learn the multiple slang words for just one word."

He nodded in agreement, "Yes, I can see your point. That would help out admirably."

I turned towards Ino's dad and sit down to rest my legs and before I spoke I notice that he looks quite shaken. I switched to Japanese and asked, "What is wrong Inoichi-san, you look disturbed?"

"Your memories, that world. Its...its so different. Strange and terrible machines, and the people! So many different people, it's on a scale of the unbelievable. I seen it through your eyes so I know it is true but I can't believe it. And the weapons..." He ended with a shudder.

I motioned him to come closer, and when he stood next to me I grabbed his hand and held it between my own. "I know that my home is a strange and terrifying place. The amount of people who die, and how they die can be on the side of pure madness. Yet, you must of also seen the wonders of my world. We can do things that the people of this place can only believe to be magical. Our medicine can cure almost all diseases and we can save people that most would believe would die and have died. We can even give them back their arms and legs that are lost, we can give back blind men their eyes and deaf men their ears. Medicine is not the only wonder of my world. We have buildings so tall that they seem to touch the sky. Those terrible machines you saw, we have ones that have let us fly. Yes in my world people can fly farther, faster, and higher than any bird. We flown so high that we have even touched the moon."

"All of this is normal to us, and I can see in your eyes that this is almost beyond belief. Yet, to my world and the people in it the ninjas of this place are almost beyond belief. The ninjas that we had were basically a mix of pure taijutsu users with street performer illusions. As I had said we know nothing of chakra so even the simplest of jutsus are amazing and wondrous. Animals that can talk, the summons, demons, even just the strength and speed of the ninjas, all of these... even now I still feel awe that these things can actually exist. To me this world is almost beyond belief, but believe I must because I am here. And to deny that this, " I squeezed his hand tightly, " is not real would be true madness. Both of our worlds have their share of wonders and horrors, but they are real and special and wonderful in their own unique ways."

At the end of my speech I could see that it helped calm him down and he didn't look nearly as shaken. Giving Inoichi's hand one last reassuring squeeze before releasing it, I glanced over at the Hokage to see that he looked slightly awed and more than a bit curious about my world. I turned back to Inoichi to start figuring out how well he is able to access my memories.

"Inoichi-san your knowledge of memories is the best there is, correct?" He gave me a small bow "That is correct, uh Trina-san?" "Might as well call me Shisui-chan so everyone will be in the habit of that and less chance for a slip of the tongue. We don't want any enemies of the village to find out about me. Now tell me, there is the conscience and a sub-conscience yes?"

"Yes"

"Good, now in the sub-conscience that stores everything you ever seen, heard, felt, and so on in perfect condition?"

"Yes"

"And are you able to fully access the sub-conscience to see everything in its entirety?"

"Yes, Trina-uh Shisui-chan. If I may ask, but what is the importance of this?"

"The fate of your family, the village, even the whole of Fire Country may very well rest on your abilities to call up my memories Inoichi-san. You've seen my memories to prove me true, you must of seen parts of the village's future while you were there. Seen the danger that will come. With your help we just may be able to ready the country to counteract these future disasters and maybe be able to stop them before they will start."

As I finished a grave look settled on his face as the reality of the situation dawned on him. I almost forgotten that right here and now he looks to be more of a teenager than a fully fledged ninja. This is going to be weird, if I can actually survive long enough I'll will be there to see some of Kohona's finest grow up. Then that also means, I'll see some of the bad ones around as well. I should get all the names and pictures of the spies and future trouble-makers in the village first.

"Ok Inoichi-san this is probably the most important part. Are you able to copy over the images in my mind and put it on a scroll or anything else outside of my mind?"

"I'm not sure that is possible Shisui-chan, I have never done so before."

"Hm, alrighty then no time like the present. We can stick the top memories first just to see if it is possible. Don't want to muck about with the sub-memories until we are certain you can do this. I'll go and visualize the face of a future ninja, and you can pop into my mind and see if you can transfer it out. Um, that is, if you are okay with this plan Hokage-sama." I finished on a bit of a sheepish note. He just nodded while looking at me with curiosity and slight amusement in his eyes.

Inoichi pulling out an empty scroll was the last thing I saw as I closed my eyes and concentrated on Naruto's face. Again the world went black to me.

When I awoke, I could fuzzily see a blond blob bobbing up and down. Hehe, blond blob bobbing. Try saying that one five times fast. I sat up yawning and rubbing my eyes, damn these impromptu naps and messing with me. "Is disorientation normal for people who are waking up after multiple brain invasions, or is it just me?"

The Hokage answered as I cracked another yawn. "That might be it along with that despite your mental capabilities you are still just a 5 month old baby."

"Point taken." Another yawn. "Damn, I'm sleepy. Inoichi-san how did it go?"

"I think I successfully copied over the image that you wanted Shisui-chan, but doing just that one image drained most of my chakra I had left."

"Ok, then that means we will have to stick to just important parts since your unable to copy much at a time. Wait, can you go into my memories if you do the jutsu that has you leave your body and take over mine?"

"No, I'm not able to do that. If I do so, I risk not only breaking your mind, but mine as well."

Another yawn. "May I see the scroll?"

"Of course." I opened the scroll after he handed to me to find a perfect copy of Naruto's smiling face that a lot of people called his fox grin. I couldn't resist, I put the scroll down and steepled my fingers in front of my face to do my best imitation of Mr. Burns from the Simpsons. "Excellent." The other two just looked at me odd, and I waved it off as I fought to hold back another yawn.

"I think its time we return you back to the Uchihas before you are missed young one." I nodded in agreement with another yawn. I was fast asleep before the ANBU came to take me back.

* * *

The next day I awoke to a grumbling stomach and sunshine in my eyes. I called for mother and food, before getting to my knees so I can crawl to the door. She appeared just as I got to the door, carrying a bottle of warm milk. I like milk but dangit, I have one hell of a craving for eggs and bacon. The Hokage was right though I'm currently a 5 month old baby and no matter what my mind says I want, I can't have it if my body isn't ready for it. Also, it would not be a good idea to have another visit to the hospital if I can't control my egg craving. Haha, I'm sure that those poor nurses wouldn't be able to handle it if I came back. With a full tummy, I was left in the corner to play happily alone. When she was gone for a few minutes, I crawled over and made a beeline for my room. I got in without being seen, I immediately noticed something was different. I got up and walked over to the shelves happily noting that my legs are much stronger now and I can walk just about normal. My walk even shifted into the silent gliding that I used for most of my life when I would sneak about the house for midnight snacks.

As I got to the shelf I could see there was weight training equipment arranged on it. Barbells, wrist and ankle weights all ranging from 1 to 10 pounds. I laughed softly as I picked up the lightest wrist weights to put them on. I should of known that Sarutobi would of been watching me. Turning to face the other wall, I bowed in respect and then waved in case he was watching me now. I wore the weight and ankle weights as I went about my usual exercises that I been using to get my leg strength up while adding in arm workouts to start getting those in shape. I constantly kept going out of the room as well so I would always be seen and less likely to have another household panic attack.

I wanted to explore outside more during the day, but I knew I couldn't without the possibility of getting barricaded in. So I took more naps during the day so I could be up during the night longer when everyone else was asleep. It was during this time that I went and did most of my exploring, while on my hands and knees of course. I wasn't that silly that I was going to be walking about in the dark in the middle of a ninja village while I'm trying to stay hidden. I could feel that I was getting stronger as the days went by, and it helped that the Hokage was able to replace the weights I don't use with heavier ones. I took off the wrist/ankle weights when I worked with the barbells so in case someone walked in I would be able to pass it off easier that I was only playing with it. It proved to be a wise course of action when I did have a couple of scares while in the middle of working out I dropped a weight and a passing adult would come in to check out the noise. Both times they saw me "teething" on the barbell that dropped.

They would just laugh at me, pick me up and take away the weight that was covered in my drool and take my back to the nursery. I would just chatter away like kids do about nothing with a lot of gibberish added in for good measure and would try to chew on their clothes or blow some raspberries. After that second time, the adults started to put up small barriers to keep me in the nursery. This happened about a month since I last saw the Hokage and as I was wondering what my next course of action should be, I noticed that I was starting to get a bit of muscle showing. That wasn't a good sign, I never heard of a baby with muscles before, I need to stop the strength training and start on other stuff. Also, I need to start eating more to try to get some of that baby fat to come back and hide the muscles.

So I stayed there in the nursery and didn't try to go over the barricade except at night. Since I was in shape enough for now, I figured it was time to work on speed. So I pushed all the blankets to all the walls and started running around the room next to the blankets. Silently as I could of course. It was a kind of an odd way I found how to run, a cross from running on my toes with the gliding walk I normally use. To help let me know when someone was coming, I would stick real noisy toys in the door to sort of jam it and make hard for someone to sneak a peek on me while I'm running. When I heard the door trying to open, I would throw myself on the blankets and play with the toys that I left within easy reach. With some of the heavier and harder toys I would thump them on the floor or the wall to hopefully mimic the sound of me running and hitting the floor.

Of course I didn't spend all of my time just working on my body. A couple of weeks before I got penned up, I found a pencil and thought of maybe a way to communicate with the Hokage between meetings. That is, if he brings me back for more meetings. I can assume that if they have English that they speak, then they might just also write in English. So on one of the lighter colored barbells I wrote: If you can read this, please bring me a blue ball as proof. The next day I was delighted to find a blue ball left on the shelf. Soon we worked out a system of basically we had the wrist and ankle weights could be opened and reveal secret compartments where we can leave pieces of paper to talk and he would leave some extra pencils for me to hide about. No chakra was used as far as I know so it should be safe from any Sharingan. Unfortunately since the Uchihas _are_ a family of elite ninja, we couldn't exchange the notes very often without someone getting suspisious.

One of the first notes I gave the Hokage was a list of the ninja that I know will be trouble in the future one way or another. Unfortunately it was a short list.

On the day the Uchihas barricaded me into the nursery I left a message for the Hokage requesting the names of current genins. So a few nights later as I checked the message by moonlight, I had to resist an urge to let out a laugh. There was one name on the list that I recognized. _Hatake Kakashi_. With a large grin on my face, I quickly circled his name and wrote next to it: completely trustworthy, babysit me? I also wrote on the back of the list outlining to the Hokage my plan on using Kakashi and other trustworthy genin as teachers to help train me. Not only that, but maybe be able to help train him as well. I may not be a ninja yet, but I remember how he help trained Naruto's group in the future and can tell him those training techniques.

That in its own way is kinda funny, I learned of the tree climbing from him, and now I might just be teaching it him to learn. Time travel, fun stuff.

I will have to admit one reason is that I want him to watch over me is a bit of a selfish one. I want to try to get a chance to see his face, what can I say I'm still a fan girl at heart. Not a rabid one mind you, those give me the shivers. I don't know how young he is right now, but there is the chance his face might be uncovered. A chance for a mask-less Kakashi, oh how would the fan girls back home would howl for that opportunity. My plans for the genin also include that if they can't teach me anything with chakra due to my young age then they can at least teach me other skills. For example like learning how read and write in kanji, which I know will take me a while to learn properly. Though I'm really hoping that I might be able to learn how to start controlling my chakra. I have a lot of ideas to try out with chakra to see how I might be able to apply it in new ways.

Thanks to my extensive fan fiction reading back in my old life, especially from this one authoress C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity, I have quite a few ideas I want to try out using chakra in ways that are used in other story types. One of the mangas I really want to give a go is the Dragonball series. It would be so awesome if I could learn how to fly like they do. Most likely I won't be able to do so, but it still cool to think that I might be able to. Though now that I think about it, even if I can't learn just yet, maybe I can use the genin as the guinea pigs to try and see if it those other techniques would work. So to help make my parents more _inclined_ to let some genin babysit me I took it upon myself to act like a brat. I'm talking about a true hellion. I would scream, cry, throw toys at everyone, make messes like you wouldn't believe. My teeth have yet to start coming in, so I couldn't go and chew things, but I did tear apart a lot of the toys. I was able to keep up the speed training a lot better through it all. Because of all of the noise, and their frazzled nerves I was bothered a lot less and could run more normally.

In fact, I started to take it up almost as a challenge and training opportunity. The crying and screaming I believe should help out with my lung capacity and doing all of that while training should help out with my endurance in the long run for well, long runs. Heh. After a couple of weeks, and a lot of Uchihas looking after me, I finally got them to start bringing in genins to babysit me. During this time I also decided that I will start "learning" how to walk now. I'm fairly certain that I'm close to seven months now. Not too bad of a spot for an advanced talking baby to start learning how to walk. The Uchihas are one of the elite families, so this shouldn't be too much of a surprise to have early walkers.

A couple of teams later, I could tell that the family were starting to get frustrated with me. Knowing about their history and what they plan to do in the future, I developed this almost sadistic glee to torment them as much as I could with my antics. I got a particularly long note after the 4th team from the Hokage saying that they will have Kakashi come in on his own for a solo D-rank mission to babysit me. He was already briefed that the babysitting was a cover and that he is to obey what I say as if I were a jounin, and he is to keep this a complete secret. To keep it from being suspicious, they were going to make his teammates carry out solo D-ranks as well.

So by the time Kakashi came around for the mission, my learning how to walk phase was almost complete. The family was now used to seeing me run around the room like crazy, yelling at the top of my lungs with a crayon in my hand writing all over the place. In fact they are starting to look resigned to the fact that I'm not stopping anytime soon. Especially my parents, I felt a little guilty each time they would come in and try to "calm me down", but I just remembered what they stand for and my resolve was renewed. It was during one of these tirades that I saw Kakashi walk into the room. I could almost see that mental sweat-drop forming.

I ran to him yelling to get a closer look. Damn, still wearing that mask and wait a minute here. This can't be Kakashi, he's too small! Well, he's bigger than me, but still too small to be a regular aged genin. I stopped yelling long enough to squint and look hard at him. Bored dark grey eyes, silver colored hair that is a poofy mess of spikes, but nowhere near as extreme as it is in the series. Yes, this is definitely Kakashi but jeez, he looks like he should start going to the Academy not just finished graduating from it.

I grabbed on his arm and started jumping up and down shouting, "Fluffy-head! Fluffy-head! Fluffy-head!" He turned his head to look at my father with a look on his face saying 'Are you out of your mind, me watch this terror!' Father just looked slightly sheepish and winced as I hit the high notes and said over my shouting "Good luck," before quickly shutting the door. I kept up and usual routine for a couple of minutes shouting over everything Kakashi tried to say until I was sure all the Uchihas were out of earshot just to get a break from me. I stopped shouting and quickly went to the doors checking the halls for any Uchihas before turning to Kakashi, "Has the Hokage told you why you are here?" With the way his eyes widened I could tell that he might not of been told that I was a baby, or that he was and just didn't really believe it until now.

"Yes, I'm told to help keep up your cover as an infant and to obey you as if your a jounin, sir!" And he bowed. He actually bowed to _me_. Kid or not, I felt an almost giddy rush of power with a second rush of embarrassment. Thank god there is nowhere near the amount of estrogen in this body that I had as a girl, or I would of glomp him like nobody's business just for his overall cuteness. "Ok, ok. No need for the bowing, or saluting or anything like that. Remember, you need to help keep my cover in place. Excuse me a moment, oh and you might want to cover your ears." I walked over to a wall and grabbed one of the harder toys. Beating on the wall as hard as I could I proceeded to do my now established, what I like to think of, warcry. I kept it up for a minute or two before winding down.

I looked over to Kakashi to see that he was covering his ears like I told him and had his eyes clenched shut. Walking to him, I dropped the now battered toy before tapping him on the shoulder to let him know that its safe again for his eardrums. He looked shocked and slightly shaken by the whole outburst. "Sorry about that. Have to keep up with the cover after all. If I'm quiet for too long the adults will come in to see what it is that got me to quiet down. And it better serves my purpose to keep them away."

He nodded in understanding. "Ok, now the true reason why your here is that your to be my teacher."

Confusion crossed his face. "A teacher? What am I suppose to teach you? Your a jounin after all."

I waggled my finger under his nose. "No, your were told to listen to me _like_ I was a jounin. I'm not a jounin, in fact I'm not even a ninja. Not yet that is." He looked even more confused at this.

"Now, I know that you probably heard this a lot and hate hearing it, but I have to say it anyways. I'll explain when your older." As soon as I said that, he got that same look that kids everywhere get when they are told that they are too young. I had to chuckle and reached up to ruffle his hair, I couldn't resist. That mulely look just grew when I did that which caused me to chuckle some more. I quickly clapped my hands and decided to start on finding out what I can and can't do chakra wise. "Alright then, first off how young can someone be to safely learn how to harness and shape chakra?" He just looked at me oddly before he answered in a lecturing tone.

"At age 5 is when the chakra starts to stabilize from its erratic state and also it is when the spiritual and physical energies start to split to become their own separate well of power that we can draw upon. Most children at that age do not have the necessary mental or physical facilities and training to harness chakra, much less learn how to mold it towards use of jutsus. Most are 7-9 before they are ready to be able to start the training that teaches us the use of chakra." I nodded slightly while thinking what to do when I heard footsteps. "Adults, time for me to start up again. Try to control me like I was any other hellion, remember my cover must not be blown." Is all the time I took to whisper to him before letting out my warcry and proceeded to throw one hell, in my opinion, of a temper tantrum.

I was throwing toys left, right, and center while making sure that any that I threw in Kakashi's direction were the soft ones while throwing all the hard toys into the walls and everywhere else. He ran after me trying to keep me from throwing things and with the whole super flexible baby body I was able to keep squirming out of his grasp. One of my uncles looked in to see how it was going only to find a toy car flying towards his face. Guess he was a ninja uncle since he was able to catch it without even really looking at it. I renewed my screams up to those high pitch shrieks the Uchihas can't seem to stand and he quickly left. Hmm, maybe I'll need to go find a singing teacher when I get older and my voice deepens. Would be handy to be able to use those high pitch screams as a Uchiha repellent if I ever have to fight one.

By the way Kakashi keeps tensing up as well, maybe, just maybe that could also work on other ninja. Haha, this is actually funny. If I don't turn into an Elvis bass I could be the first singing ninja. Suddenly I was bombarded with mental images of the Naruto cast going around and singing opera. In childish delight, my warcries turned into laughter as I fell over on the floor at the image of Gai in one of those Viking women outfits complete with the blonde braids. That one alone kept me laughing for a good while. I could barely see Kakashi through the tears in my eyes, but I could tell he was getting worried and looked lost. "I'm *gasp* fine. *laughter* give me *gasp* a bit." As I started to calm down, I got hit with another image which started me off again. Full grown Kakashi dressed up as Carmen, with Ibiki and Raidou on either side of him dressed as Carmen's love interests pulling on his arms in a tug-of-war.

Poor Kakashi. Has no idea what was going through my head, and even if he did would have no idea how hilarious it really is. Oh god, now my stomach hurts but I can't stop laughing. After a few minutes of more laughter, I was finally able to calm down enough to stop my stomach from hurting any more although I was still gasping for breath. "So-sorry about that, Kakashi. I was hit by some hilarious mental images *gasp* that my imagination brought up. I never laughed *gasp* that hard in my entire life. Now back to the subject at hand *gasp*. Since I'm not old enough yet to start safely working on chakra we are going to have you teach other things to me. Mainly for now reading and writing."

Looking confused again Kakashi scratched his head. "Why reading and writing, and also what do you mean that your not old enough? Ninja or not you must be much older and using a henge to be under cover here as a child. There is no way any kid your age would be able to move or even talk the way you can."

Staring up into his eyes, all I could see is the confused mind of a young kid trying to figure out the world. Standing up, I walked over to him again and reached up to put my hand on his shoulder. "If I could tell you here and now, I would Kakashi. I know it sounds weird, but I trust you fully. Its dangerous enough as it is that I have you here to teach me. When it is safe enough, I will tell you everything but until then you must trust me and the Hokage." Thinking about what happens to him near to the end of the last chapters that I read, I grabbed both of his shoulders and tightened my grip. "I promise you that I will do everything in my power that I can to protect you from harm, but you must trust us." Never taking my eyes off his I continued, "Do you trust the Hokage?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Do you trust me?"

He just looked at me for a long moment before slowly nodding his head. "Yes, I do."

I gave him a smile as my shoulders relaxed from how tense they were. Odd, I didn't notice that waiting for his answer wound me up so much. I let go of his shoulders and then gave him a playful slap on the arm. "Lets not waste anymore time and get started. I have some books over here you can start showing me how to read." I walked all the way to where I kept the books safe before noticing that he didn't follow me. I looked over my shoulder and called, "Oi, you coming over here or not?" Kakashi snapped out of what seemed to be a daze before moving to join me. "Before we start let's get the story right for you to tell the Uchihas when they come to find out why I'm quiet. Basically its while I was screaming and stuff you found the books and started to read them out loud. I came over after a bit, curiosity getting the better of me, and before you knew it here I was sitting next to you entranced by the story. You're not sure why, just that it happened. Ok?"

A nod.

"Also you need to know that I do take unintentional naps, so don't be surprised if you suddenly find me sleeping. Curse of the baby body, heh. That and also you and the rest of the Uchihas will find out soon that I somehow got 'attached' to you and will only be a nice quiet kid while your around. That way most of your D-ranks will be probably be here with me. Who knows, if I frazzled their nerves enough they might even ask you to come when you don't have missions. Is that ok with you?"

With a glint of what I think is amusement in his eyes he replied, "I guess so, it seems that this might be an actually interesting type of mission. Who knows might turn out to be fun." Then he ruffled my hair. Swatting his hand away I exclaimed, "Hey, watch it kid!"

"Kid, look at yourself you big baby!" He playfully taunted back.

"Baby, I'll show you a baby!" With a wide smile on my face, I took a wild swing at him which he dodged easily. And with that we play fought for a while laughing and shouting until I grew tired and collapsed on the floor trying to catch my breath. Curse of the baby body alright. He dropped to his knees and leaned against the wall breathing hard as well. Despite my body's age and size, I still knew a few good moves which surprised Kakashi and let me get the upperhand. He was aware that my body is still quite delicate, so he just stayed on the defensive and didn't try to mock hit me. I crawled over to him and almost sprawled on his lap before pulling up a book and handing it to him. "Let's go on and try to get something done while I have you here. Who knows how long before you get to come back." Kakashi nodded and moved us around until he was in a more comfortable position before opening the book to read. Looking at the book, he sat it down, moved me off his lap and went over to where all the other books that I kept safe.

Even if they are just baby books, books are precious and need to be cared for. They are the only thing in the room that are safe from my antics. I love books in my old life, and I sure as hell love them still. I don't believe that the family has noticed that I don't bother the books since they haven't brought in any more of them, or tried reading to me. After choosing what he deemed as a better book to start me off with, he came back and sat next to me. It seems to be a ABC style book that he chose. Good enough for me, and we started the process of teaching me to read. Before we were halfway through the book, I yawned and dozed off.


End file.
